With the rapid development of information technologies and Internet technologies, a growing number of people obtain related information by using the Internet. Generally, when obtaining the related information by using the Internet, the user can enter a target object to be searched on an Internet platform, and the Internet platform can search based on the target object entered by the user, and display information about the identified target object to the user. Therefore, the user can conveniently obtain the information about the target object.
To help the user to better obtain the information about the target object, when the Internet platform is to display the information about the target object to the user, the Internet platform can display, to the user based on current geographical location information of the user, information about a target object relatively close to the user. Firstly, the user's current geographical location information can be determined through positioning; secondly, the target object relatively close to the user is determined based on the user's current geographical location information; and finally, the information about the determined target object relatively close to the user is displayed to the user. Therefore, the user can conveniently obtain the information about the target object relatively close to the user.
Generally, when determining the target object relatively close to the user, the Internet platform can match user's geographical location information with address information of the target object, and determine the target object based on a matching result. However, the accuracy of the determined target object is relatively low as the matching accuracy is relatively low. Consequently, the information about the target object displayed to the user usually cannot satisfy an actual demand of the user, causing relatively poor user experience.